


Howl's Moving Castle One-Shots

by Jeditwins



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, oneshots, shortstories - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeditwins/pseuds/Jeditwins
Summary: A collection of one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this collection of one shots is dedicated to all the amazing, colourful people in this fandom, I love you all.

May your life lead you to your own moving castle. May you find courage in the unlikeliest places, and love in the unlikeliest people.

I started this collection as a way to challenge myself. As a writer I find that I often write under a 'template' as you might say, over time

my characters become flat, and gradually become one; which is not good when you are trying to get 3D characters, you want some individuality.

So I started this to pose on myself some situations I usually don't write about, forcing me to explore different scenarios,

themes, and writing styles, while of course staying in character.

I would love to hear your feedback on how I'm going, and it is greatly appreciated. I will be taking requests.

Stories will range from very short, to moderately long, and will, depending on the scenario, either take place in the book, or from the

animation, or both.

Thank you all for reading

\- Jeditwins


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Howl and Sophie celebrate Christmas..and Sophie has a lot to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is my all time favorite holiday, so I don't even care that it's not Christmas anymore.
> 
> Warning: Pure fluff
> 
> Theme: Christmas

"Oh Howl I just love Christmas" a delighted, but very cold Sophie chirped as she walked through the door to the castle. Howl appeared at the bottom of the steps and began helping Sophie with the bags she was carrying There were six bags in total, and Howl was surprised she had managed to carry them all by herself. Calcifer grumbled, "I don't see why we're celebrating Christmas now, we never did it before with Howl". Sophie shot her husband a disgraceful look, "How can you not celebrate Christmas?" she insulted. All Howl did was laugh at her tone as he continued to unpack roles of tinsel. Sophie thought for a second, trying to remember anything the may have forgotten.

"Ah, Howl, we need a tree" she decided before turning her direction to Calcifer. "Calcifer, move the castle to a tree".

Calcifer laughed, "You know that's not how it works Soph", picking up the nickname Howl commonly used.

Howl laughed along, "Sophie, don't be ridiculous, I'll just call one in, I am a wizard you know".

"No, absolutely not, I never used magic growing up, so we're not using magic here" she huffed.

Howl rolled his eyes, "We're magical people, it's not exactly avoidable"

"Howl"

Calcifer ducked behind the grate, hiding from an impending argument. Before Sophie could say anything else the door to the Castle opened, letting in a flurry of snow. "Have you seen the trees their selling at Market Chipping?" Michael admired, unaware of the couples conversation he walked in on. Sophie placed her hand on Howls chest as a sort of deal breaker, "Oh we must go an get one" she squeaked. Howl sent a look in Calcifer's direction , who reciprocated with a look that said "You better do what she says".

"Thanks Michael for letting us know" Howl mumbled while he collected his coat and gloves. Michael gave a sheepish look to Sophie who just smiled, which eased his mind a bit. Sophie slipped her gloves and winter coat on, before setting out with Howl into Market Chipping.

Sophie, of course had picked the largest and grandest tree, because she, as was her wont, was not doing anything by halves. And of course she was going to make Howl carry it back to the castle, despite his hurt ego by doing manual labor when they could've just used magic, he picked the tree up and slung it over his shoulder, because, in actual fact, the smile on Sophie's face outweighed the weight of the tree. The tree was so big that it didn't fit through the door of the castle, so, much to Sophie's dismay a little magic had to be used. "As long as it doesn't grow 50 ft high over night" Sophie chuckled referring back to Howls suit while he positioned the tree in the corner of the castle.

"Alright, I'm glad that's done" Calcifer sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous" Howl laughed, "We still have to decorate it". Sophie couldn't hide her huge smile forming at how quickly Howl was adjusting to her tradition.

"Count me out" Michael announced, descending the flight of stairs.

"Oh what now Michael?" Sophie frowned.

"Look, as much as I'd love to help, Martha's on break in an hour, and I said I'd meet her". Sophie frowned again, and Howl slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, "It can't be that hard to make it fancy" he smiled. Sophie threw her arms around him, "Oh, thank you" she kissed his cheek and rushed over to the bag of decorations.

Howl pulled out a bundle of lights and dismayed at how tangled they were. "Soph? Why can't I just use magic to untangle them?"

"No absolutely not" she shook, "Do it right". Sophie turned her back to Howl and began unboxing the decorations, while she did this Howl gave a silent Zap to the bundle, and they untangled before his eyes. He smirked "Yeah right, try telling a wizard not to use magic". "That's exactly what Sophie did Howl, she told you not to use magic" Calcifer scolded. Howl turned, expecting a slap from Sophie, but instead admired his wife as she was absolutely mesmerised by the multi coloured decorations. "What are you staring at?" She interrupted. Howl smirked, "Obviously at the mess you're making, who do you expect to clean all this up?". "Oh Howl, you're the worst". "Just the worst? Not even the best of the worst?". He chuckled as he turned his attention back to the lights.

Once the tree was finished the two stepped back to admire it. "It's beautiful Howl" Sophie cheered, and Howl swooped in for a kiss. "It's missing something though" he observed. "What?" Sophie worried, "What's it missing?". "Well, I Heard traditionally you need an angel for the top, but you're a little too big to sit at the top of the tree" Howl flirted. "You are to sweet" Sophie admired as she slipped her hands around his neck, and leaned in for a kiss. Howl reciprocated by pulling her in by the waist, locking lips. Sophie moved her hands to the back of his head, running her hands through his hair. Calcifer groaned, "Oh would you two get a room". "Calcifer" Howl mumbled mid kiss, "This is my room". "Look, we don't have an angel, but maybee.. a strong and powerful fire demon!" Calcifer beamed. Sophie pulled away from Howl, "Okay Cal, but only for a couple of seconds, who knows what you might do to the tree". "Are you sure that's a good idea Sophie?" Howl asked. "What's the worst that can happen?" She chuckled, "Okay Calcifer, you're free to go up" She instructed. Calcifer shook his body, "No, traditional you put the angel on the tree, and you said we're doing it right". "Okay your majesty" she joked, placing Calcifer in her palm, "Howl, can you lift me up?". Howl hoisted her up to the top of the tree, and instructed Calcifer not to burn it. A slight crackling was heard as his warmth caused the pine to release it's scent. Calcifer flew down back to his hearth due to his fear of ruining the tree, despite Sophie reassuring him that it was going to be okay.

"You know Sophie, there's still a couple of lights left" How suggested

"What are you saying?" She asked

"Well, it'll be dangerous, but that's right up your alley" He laughed, "How about we put them up on the castle?"

"Really? Can I do it?"

"Well I'm sure not climbing up there on a ladder" Howl chuckled. Sophie's face dropped. "What, forget that we're doing this the old fashioned way?"

"No, just surprised you'd subject me to that" She huffed, donning her coat. It probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but they had propped a ladder on the balcony so they could climb right up onto the castle.

"Sophie?" Howl called from the balcony, "I don't want you going any further up than the third last rung" he instructed.

"Oh So suddenly you're concerned?" Sophie coughed

"Of course I'm concerned, you're still my wife".

The door to the balcony burst open, "Master How-". The door pushed Howl out of the way, taking the ladder - and Sophie with him. She shrieked as she began to fall off the top of the moving castle.

"Sophie" Howl yelled

Howl!" Michael yelled and apology

"Air, do you think you can cushion my fall?" Sophie huffed, just as the air formed a blanket below her. She slid into the air's support as Howl caught her with his hands, which was completely unnecessary, but a nice gesture.

"What was that about using magic?" Howl laughed

"You're impossible" Sophie sighed leaning in for a kiss.

Michael grumbled, "I'm still here you know?", "I just wanted to announce that I invited Lettie, Ben and Martha over for dinner".

"That's very kind of you, thank you Michael" Howl said while letting Sophie down.

...

Howl had retired to his room to fix up his outfit for that night. The food had been cooked and was awaiting Lettie, her husband and Martha. Howl's routine was interrupted by a faint noise from down stairs, curious he slowly slinked down there. Sophie stood in the kitchen, her hair was a mess, and flour adorned her clothes. She was singing silent night as she wrapped cookies in paper as a party favour.

Silent Night

Holy Night

All is calm

All is bright

Her voice was so heavenly it caused Howl to forget all about his grooming, all about his thoughts, and instead he just stood there, and watched. Calcifer floated in front of his eyes. "She's beautiful isn't she?" He commented, "Yeah, she is" Howl sighed, moving Calcifer aside and descending the stair. He placed his hands on her waist spinning her around to face him.

"How long have you been standing there?" She gasped

"Long enough" He smiled as he leant in for a kiss. The two locked lips as Sophie closed her eyes to close the space between them. Her hand found their way to his hair as she softly moaned as her tension was released.

Michael appeared next to Calcifer who was watching by the stairs. "Stop" Calcifer instructed, "You won't want to go down there".

"But, there's people at the door" He argued.

"They'll find their way in, but for now just let Howl and Sophie be.

"How come we can never manage to do anything the normal way" Sophie let out a moan

"I don't know about you, but I'm not a normal person" Howl kissed back.

If they were paying attention to anyone but themselves they would've noticed the door open, and they would've heard Lettie gasp from the sight.  
If they were paying any attention at all they would've noticed Martha quickly shut Lettie up and push them aside to not disturb them.

Howl slipped one hand in hers, and started rocking back and forth to an imaginary soundtrack. "Howl? What are you doing" Sophie gasped, but Howl had shushed her. "We're dancing" he whispered. "But there's no music" she retorted, still rocking back and forth. "If you close your eyes, you can still hear it in the background". Sophie did just that, and he began.

Round yon Virgin,

Mother and Child.

Holy infant so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sophie started dancing to the tune, and singing along in perfect harmony. If they were paying attention to the world around them they would've noticed Lettie taking the hand of Ben, and joining them in the living room, they would've noticed Martha drop a track into the gramophone, and follow the steps of her sister's alongside Michael.

"Are you sure it's not too late to shrink you and put you on top of the tree" Howl whispered.

"Oh Howl" She sighed

"I love you"


	3. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Howl mourns the death of a loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for the book.
> 
> Theme: Death

In someway it had been exactly like Mrs Penstemmon: a total surprise.

Of course in many ways it wasn't like Mrs Pentsemmon at all, for one, Howl was heartbroken, distraught. Despite his age, his heart was that of a child, and he could feel it bend and twist in all the wrong places.

It started with an argument, like any other ordinary day, but this was no ordinary day. The blackness of death had laced the air, and the whole castle felt it.

When someone dies there's always the assumption that they'll stay around in spirit - in memories, and that they well never truly be forgotten. But that couldn't be far from the truth. As the days went by the scent faded, the memories blurred, the mental Polaroids were stolen. The space where they slept soon became just another spot in the house. It was an accident, although Howl hardly thought that. He had devoted his life to her, and he couldn't even protect her.

His head ran through with "maybes", and "what if's". Maybe if they never had an argument she'd still be around. Maybe if he slept in the day it wouldn't have happened at all. What if he stayed in Wales, and what if he never took in the girl who wandered through the wastes.

Michael didn't know what to say. He was numb, and in complete and utter shock. He didn't know what to think. In all his years of living in the moving castle he had never experienced Howl to form such a bond, and to be so in love. He stayed by his masters side the whole time, and for as long as he needed.

Calcifer knew exactly how Howl was feeling. By holding on to his heart, bits and pieces of Howls life, and memories had ingrained themselves. He felt Howls pain, and his attachment to her.

"Howl" Michael knocked, "Open up". He forced the lump in his throat down. Because of his age he wasn't quite sure how to act, or what to say. And the last few weeks he had spent tiptoeing on ice. Who knew what Howl might say of how he would act?

"Go away" a muffled noise came from behind the door.

"Please Howl" he pleaded cautiously, "Sophi-"

"Don't say her name" he wept, "I don't want to hear it".

Michael was annoyed, he was being a complete and utter child, but then his mind drifted to Martha, and how he might act, so he forced himself to ease.

"You can't avoid it forever". Despite what he said, he knew Howl would avoid it forever.

Silence

"Howl... We can have a funeral?" Michael mumbled. He waited, there was no sound on the other side of the door, and he thought maybe Howl had died of a broken heart, but just as he was about to leave the, door wedged open. An unshaven and unkept Howl was standing in the gap. A tear escaped his eye as he looked down to the ground.

"Okay" he muffled with a slight nod. Michael knew, despite how "put together" he looked, whatever that meant, Howl had been destroyed, and he was certain that there were a flood of tears about 12 seconds prior.

"Should I call Soph" Michael caught himself, then changed his wording, "Should I call Martha and Lettie over?"

Howl nodded again before closing the door on himself, separating the world.

Michael told Calcifer that Howl was up, which brought a little flicker of delight to calcifer.

"We're having a funeral"

Calcifer nodded, "It's the right thing to do - for Howl.

...

It had rained in the waste, and Michael wasn't half sure if it was because of Howl or not. Howl, dressed in black, knelt in front of a grave, muttering a few words. Michael stood with Calcifer, bowing their heads in respect. Lettie and Martha stood to another side clutching their hands together. "I'm sorry, I'm a little confused" Lettie whispered to her younger sister. Martha was about to reply when a death glare interrupted her. Once Howl had finished his speech he stood up and took a few steps back. A soft hand entwined with his, and he looked down at Sophie, who had a single tear in her eye. "I'm proud of you" She smiled. Howl planted a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you". "Although maybe the black is overdoing it" she added with a sly smile.

Martha moved her way to Sophie's free side and whispered in her ear. "This is a little weird isn't it?"

"Shh" She responded, "This is what Howl wants and we're here to support him."

"Howl"

"Yes Sophie?"

"I'm so very sorry"

Howl turned to his wife and pulled her in for a hug, her head resting against his chest.

"I shouldn't have argued with you"

"And I shouldn't have gotten magic involved" Howl sighed, "I should be sorry"

"Yeah" Sophie laughed, "You should be sorry".

...

Inside the grave sat Howl's college varsity jacket, with a huge irreversible magic stain on it.

"Thanks for sticking with me" He whispered.

"It's what wives do" She returned with a smile, now resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just wish I could've saved her"

Sophie slapped his upper arm, "Stop calling it a 'she', it's a jacket for Christ's sake".


	4. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Howl gets his suit fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back story: This one is set in a modern day AU, and it's kind of pre book/movie. It's set in a modern day market Chipping, where magic still does exist.
> 
> Theme: Opportunity

Sewing Martha's May day dress had done Sophie more bad than good - that, and Martha's big mouth. Now apparently their little shop sold hats, and offered their services as a tailoring shop. Sophie was not amused, but she was handy with a needle, and truth be told, enjoyed fixing things. She was sitting in the alcove mending the waistband of a skirt when Lettie rushed to her side. "Oh Sophie, he's back" She exclaimed. "Who's back?" A concerned Sophie asked. Lettie spun around the tiny space, "Oh, the man from before, he's just so incredibly dreamy" she sighed, falling down on a pile of fabric. She sprung up only immediately after, "You must see him for yourself". Sophie laughed, "No, I won't steal this opportunity from you, you go ahead". "Are you sure?" her sister asked. "Of course, besides I need to finish this before Mrs Marco returns" she held up the skirt. Lettie shrieked as she rushed to help the attractive customer.

The man brushed his hair out of his eyes when he saw Lettie approaching. "Can I help you sir?" She asked, still admiring his looks. "I think you might be able to" he winked, "It's kind of last minute, but do you think you can mend this?" He held up a shirt with only one sleeve, before revealing another separate sleeve. Lettie sighed before turning to the back room. "Sophie!" She called out, "Customer!"

Sophie jumped off her stool and left the skirt on the work bench before dusting herself off carefully and rushing out to the counter. Immediately she was taken back by how gorgeous this man was. She couldn't help but stare into the man's eyes; lost in an ocean of colour. The man stared back at her, overwhelmed by her. Sophie caught herself, "right, umm, I'm sorry for staring" bashfully glancing away. "No, don't be" the man insisted, still lost in her. Lettie flung the shirt in front of their faces, breaking their trance, "Well, this man hear want this fixed, think you can do that?" She grumbled. Sophie began folding the shirt up and instructed the man to come back within an hour. "Can I have a name?" She asked jotting out a receipt. "Can I have your name?" The man asked with a wink, "Oh right, Howl". Sophie slipped the receipt onto the shirt and began walking to the back room. "Sophie? and hour" She gasped, "What about all the other things you have to fix?". "They're not important" Sophie commented, starting on the shirt.

...

Howl couldn't keep the beautiful women out of his head, and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to forget her face. Ever.

...

An hour later Howl returned to the shop to collect his shirt. "Thank you" he gleamed. "You're very welcome" Sophie smiled. "Oh, one more thing" Howl added, startling Sophie. He placed a big pile of thrift shopped clothes onto the counter. "Do you have time to fix these?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of this one as especially sweet, because we all know that Howl possesses enough magic to fix his own clothes, but I just thought of it as a nice thing for him to bring them in just to see Sophie.


	5. First Time and Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Howl and Sophie think about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: The First and Last Time

The first time they saw each other it was like fireworks. A very strange form of fireworks nevertheless. Of course Sophie was taken back by his looks, but who wasn't taken back by him? The first time Howl saw Sophie she was scared, and alone, and obviously he would be her saviour. Of course it didn't end well, for either party.

When posed the question of when they first met, they didn't usually reply in full honesty, because to them, what counted more was the first time they really met, and that was when Howl had his heart returned, and Sophie's curse was broken. This time there was literal fireworks - fireworks from Calcifer who had just been freed. When they really met, nothing else mattered, no one else mattered.

The last time they saw each other was a different story. Howl was immortal, but when his own curse was broken, so was his immortality, but he didn't mind one bit. He's rather live a lifetime with Sophie, than a million lifetimes only knowing her for one of them.

When compared to a million lifetimes, their time together was short. "Why run from the inevitable, just to lose our friends, it's time to stop running" She would smile through Howl's tears. Howl would plead with Sophie for her to talk more life into their time together, but she would sigh and say that would mess everything up, and therefore would reject Howl's efforts. Instead, she vowed that their love for each other would never, ever be forgotten; and Calcifer made sure of that.

"Not all love is gentle. Sometimes it's gritty and dirty and possessive, sometimes it's not supposed to be careful or soft at all. Sometimes it feels like teeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N From my memory I don't remember it being explicitly written whether Howl was immortal of not, However they do say he has the same situation as the Witch of the Waste, who is using her fire demon to become immortal, so I'm just going to assume that he did the same. The quote is from a tumblr page I found called "The Love Journal", unfortunately the name of the woman who quoted it has been lost to me.


	6. To Like a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To like a spider you must have something wrong with you.

"To like a spider you must be some sort of creep", Sophie screeched as an eight legged creature scampered across her work bench.

She swept a roll of newspaper after it.

"Augh, disgusting" she sighed when it left her sights.

"Oh, I think I'm going to faint" Lettie clutched her heart.

"Grow up" Martha muttered, although she was clearly fazed by the ordeal.

...

"To like a spider you must be a freak" Sophie mumbled, batting a broom at one that had welcomed itself into Martha's room.

"A complete and utter freak with no sense of people's well being" She violently accused.

...

"To like a spider you must be the apprentice of a heartless wizard" Sophie grumbled eyeing Michael who had planted himself in

between herself and a hoard of the creatures. Sophie huffed collecting her things and walking off in the other direction.

"You know he's exploiting you" she growled at the boy.

...

Howl watched the old woman in his house duck as she walked through door frames, careful not to disturb the family living in the webs.

He watched as she crawled along the path outside while carrying a basket of washing. The spiders had made themselves at home in

the trees outside, and had allowed themselves room to expand.

"Oh Sophie, what are you doing?" He laughed, hands on hips, shaking his head at her. Sophie regained her height in embarrassment .

"You better get your spiders into line" she pushed past him.

Howl smiled. "You heard her" he commanded, moving the webs elsewhere.

"To like a spider you must be a cruel wizard" she insisted.

...

Sophie marshalled her family out of the main room of the castle, Howl would not be happy if they messed with the spiders. She noted

the pale look on Lettie's face and thought that a distraction was probably for the best.

Sophie slumped against a door. "To like a spider you must have some sort of feeling towards a wizard".

...

Sophie rolled over clinging to her husbands arm, taking half the sheet with her. She nuzzled his chest with her face, inhaling his scent.

Howl bent his head towards her, softly kissing her crown.

"I love you" he smiled. She turned her head to him, exposing her soft eyes. "I love you too". In the corner of her eye a spider was

nestling in it's own silken hammock.

"To like a spider you must be madly in love with a wizard".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one isn't exactly canon, it's just cute. If you do want me to make it more canon, I'll fix it up.


End file.
